


Shabby Serenity

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Language, angst.<br/>Summary: The ice cream had made it better until he opened his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shabby Serenity

When his spoon scraped the bottom of the tub, Ron moaned and peered at it through the darkness. Why ice cream tasted so much better in the middle of the night, he had no idea, but the chocolate curling around his tongue was simply divine.  
  
He was ignoring the fact that he was awake in the middle of the night because he was too stressed to close his eyes. The ice cream had begun to call to him, whispering up the stairs and stealing into his bedroom until he could ignore it no longer.  
  
An empty tub and numb teeth later, he felt full, but no more comfortable or content. Using his tongue to clean the spoon, Ron threw the carton in the bin. He kept the spoon to his lips long after all the chocolate had gone, flicking his tongue against the metal.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing up?” The groggy voice startled him and Ron dropped the spoon; it clattered on the tiles and skidded beneath the kitchen table.  
  
Warm hands spread over his hips from behind and a warm body cuddled into him. A kiss brushed against his cheek and the lips lingered there. A familiar scent of clean cotton washed over him and Ron immediately felt serene.  
  
“You should see someone about it.”  
“No thanks,” Ron muttered. “Don't want anyone to know.”  
“Then you're a fool,” Remus murmured into his ear. “But at least you're my fool, I suppose.”  
“Mm,” Ron answered.  
  
He didn't quite know how he had ended up Remus'. He couldn't even remember how they had kissed the first time. He hoped that one day the knowledge might come back to him, because it seemed like the sort of thing that he should remember.  
  
“It's over now. It's been over for a long time. And you need to heal and move on.”  
“Well so do you.”  
“We're talking about you here, not me.”  
“And I'm turning it back on you.” Ron couldn't help the smile which tugged at his lips.  
“I know you are,” Remus said airily. “Nice try.”  
  
Ron huffed and leant back against the man who had become his lover. The kitchen was silent around them and, suddenly, words were on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“Remus.”  
“Ron?”  
“I can't sleep because of Harry.”  
“What about Harry? He's safe now.”  
“No I...” Growing frustrated, Ron fell silent. “I just... said some things to him and it... went badly.”  
“Well what did you say to him?”  
“I told him that I loved him.”  
  
Remus said nothing. Ron closed his eyes.  
  
“He blinked once and then ran. Haven't seen him since.”  
“When was this?” Remus whispered.  
“Just after Christmas.”  
“Right before we found one another, you mean?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
Remus' chin pressed into Ron's shoulder and his arms tightened around his chest.  
  
“Bet you wish you hadn't opened this box of bowtruckles now,” Ron said wryly, hating the silence, and hating how everything had fallen apart.


End file.
